Llama pálida
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Nunca se imaginó que en aquel callejón en el que había parado por casualidad encontraría lo que no había estado buscando.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCIÓN A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **De nuevo regreso con K'Kukris, son ya una obsesión para mi. Tengo algunas cosas mas de estos dos en progreso que espero tener la cabeza de terminar pronto y compartir por aquí. Este fic es pequeño pero tiene su encanto. Gracias al user vindie por permitirme usar los dos primeros párrafos para darle vida a esta historia.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **LLAMA PÁLIDA**

 _Un hombre delgado vistiendo ropa obscura estaba parado junto a una pequeña pila de basura, parcialmente obscurecido por la sombra de un edificio cercano. Dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de un peleador puesto que le tomó al extraño un segundo notar su presencia y tan solo otro más para disiparse en lo que para K parecía un torbellino de arena dorada._

 _Una cara pálida sin marcas, cicatrices o signos remarcables de la edad. Cabello largo y blanco con ojos ámbar que brillaban como gemas doradas descansando en un pálido mármol, su mirada era aguda y con los ojos ligeramente inclinados casi felinos. Era ridícula la cantidad de detalles que podía recordar de una rápida mirada, casi el tipo de cosa para la que Máxima estaba programado. Pero también resultaba perturbador el hecho de que tenía que ser la cara más bonita que había visto en otro hombre._

K parpadeó un par de veces y rápidamente llevó el cigarrillo que descansaba entre sus dedos a su boca solo para descubrir que ya se había convertido en cenizas, dejando solo el filtro. K gruñó enojado y sacó su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta, colocándose uno nuevo en la boca y encendiéndolo usando el poder de fuego de su guante. Dio una calada grande con los ojos cerrados e inhaló todo, dejando que el humo llenara sus pulmones. El tabaco rápidamente entró en su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndole sentir sus efectos mientras echaba el humo fuera lentamente. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco más aliviado pero no menos intranquilo, no podía creer que incluso varias semanas después de ese incidente todavía se perdiera pensando en lo que había visto ese día. Fue un poco difícil de aceptar al principio pues no era nada común que se sintiera tan atraído por alguien, mucho menos un completo extraño al que ni siquiera conocía y definitivamente no por una persona del sexo opuesto. Demonios, ni siquiera podía recordar una sola vez en la que se sintiera atraído por algo en absoluto. Ya había terminado por digerir este hecho pero solo porque su deseo de ver a ese sujeto nuevamente superaba la vergüenza que le hacía sentir ese nuevo interés.

Más impresionante que eso fue el hecho de que una vez más estaban participando en ese estúpido torneo que parecía no poder eludir. Por supuesto tenía que demostrarle a ese comandante esclavo de Heidern que no era un cobarde pero K también sabía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar al tipo que había conocido en el callejón. No podía confiar en las bases de datos o el conocimiento de Maxima para encontrarlo pues prefería saltar de un edificio que hablar con él del tema. No podía arriesgarse y eso hacía que sus esfuerzos de búsqueda fueran bastante difíciles por no decir virtualmente imposibles. K había regresado al mismo lugar donde lo había visto un par de veces, pasando incontables horas allí parado y fumando hasta sentir náuseas, intentando encontrar esa piel pálida u ojos enigmáticos en los rostros de los transeúntes pero sin suerte alguna. Si él era realmente un luchador, entonces estaba seguro que aparecería en el torneo incluso si no lo había visto todavía.

De momento se había escabullido de la vista de Maxima para fumarse un cigarrillo y dar un pequeño paseo para mirar alrededor del gran estadio donde se estaba celebrando la ceremonia de apertura. Estaba programado para comenzar en un par de horas y allí seguramente descubriría si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no. A pesar de eso, no podía evitarlo y su mirada se movía periódicamente de un lado a otro, inspeccionando a la gente que pasaba y cada vez más frustrado cuando no podía encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Suspiró profundamente después de un rato y miró sus zapatos para evitar mirar algo que no era el camino que lo llevaría a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, su enojo sobrepasaba cualquier deseo de seguir mirando a los que lo rodeaban. Un pequeño suspiro abandonó su boca otra vez, tendría que ser paciente y esperar hasta que comenzara la ceremonia.

Entonces algo le golpeó justo en el brazo y con la fuerza suficiente para moverlo hacia un lado y hacer que levantara la cabeza, una mirada enojada y seria en su rostro reveló que no estaba contento con eso. Eso cambió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había chocado no con un cualquiera, sino con él. Era imposible no ver ese extraño y atrevido atuendo que le distraía casi tanto como la blancura de su pecho y cuello. Los ojos de K se abrieron con sorpresa y aunque sus gafas de sol lo cubrían se sintió más que expuesto, especialmente cuando el tipo levantó la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y también aquellos ojos extraños y atractivos que recordaba a la perfección y que ahora lo miraban directamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y con fuerza, sus puños se apretaron casi por inercia y aunque ni siquiera había pasado por su mente hacer uso de su guante, pudo sentir un fuego encendiéndose en su interior, uno mucho más fuerte que aquella tenue flama que el misterioso peleador había logrado encender en aquel callejón. Fue todo tan abrumador que K sencillamente se congeló en el acto y no pudo moverse, incluso cuando el misterioso luchador se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él no sin antes agregar:

— Cuidado por donde caminas, idiota.


End file.
